Love Secret
by AuthorSinner
Summary: UP! WARNING SHOUNEN AI 21 DONT LIKE DONT READ Naruto sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menikah, dan dirinya sendiri juga telah menerima perasaan Hinata padanya. Tapi hubungan mereka masih berlanjut. Haruskah ini berakhir dan mereka akan hidup normal lagi? Hidup normal dengan wanita yang begitu mencintai mereka tanpa tahu soal hubungan terlarang ini...


"Ja-jangan... Sasu..."

Suara desahan itu membuatku mabuk, kuelus pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang bergetar. Kucium bibir itu penuh nafsu. Lalu melepaskannya ketika kami benar-benar butuh oksigen.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." bisik Sasuke dicupinya, membuat tubuh yang ada di bawahnya menggeliat gelisah.

"Kau akan menikah bukan?" _Safir_ itu meredup sedih, memandang wajah pria yang di atasnya Sasuke- yang memandangnya dingin.

Sasuke mendesah kasar, suasana panasnya mendadak lenyap. Si Baka Dobe alias Naruto malah mengingatkan soal pernikahannya di tengah pemanasan mereka.

Sasuke segera menyingkir, beringsut dari atas tubuh Naruto. Dengan sebal Sasuke menarik selimutnya, memilih memunggungi Naruto yang terdiam.

"Sa-Sasu..." Naruto terbata, ia merasa bersalah. Naruto memandang punggung tegap Sasuke, ingin memeluknya tapi ragu. Sebentar lagi Prianya akan menikah. Bisa saja ini malam terakhir mereka bersama. Naruto disergap rasa takut.

"Tidurlah Naruto, tak apa." Sasuke berujar dingin sambil berusaha menutup matanya, takut bila ia marah dan membentak Naruto seperti sebelumnya, takut bila nanti harus saling diam cukup lama.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke..." Naruto memeluk punggung Sasuke, menyandarkan keningnya di punggung Sasuke. "Aku ingin bicara."

Sasuke mengalah, menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan kini berbalik padanya. Mereka saling memandang.

"Ada apa?"

"Pernikahanmu bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sedikit menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto."

Iris itu membola tak percaya. "Jangan, teruskan saja. Sakura-san gadis yang baik dia sangat memujamu Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekedarnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau benar berpacaran dengannya sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk sedih. "Dia membutuhkanku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Sasuke berucap lirih, menarik Naruto pada pelukannya. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

"Karir dan namamu akan hancur Sasuke, kau akan dikucilkan. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu..."

"Selama ada kamu tak apa... kita bisa menikah di luar Negeri kan? Tapi kau menolakku..."

Naruto terkekeh, membenarkannya. "Tapi aku memang tidak bisa melihatmu dibuang oleh para Uchiha... aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya tak punya keluarga."

"Kita bisa membuat keluarga baru kita."

Naruto tercenung, tentu saja itu semua benar. Tapi Naruto tidak mungkin bahagia bersama Sasuke sedanngkan nantinya hidup Sasuke hancur dan menyakiti begitu banyak orang.

"Sejak awal ini semua salah, Sasuke..."

"Ya, tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong Dobe, hatiku tetap mencintaimu..."

"Dasar Teme, kau merayuku?"

Sasuke hanya berdecih. "Berisik."

Naruto sampai sekarang rasanya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang dulu begitu membencinya, kini malah menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka menjadi pasangan sesama jenis yang menjijikkan. Aib.

Naruto memasakkan semangkuk sup tomat dan telur dadar gulung, menanti Sasuke turun untuk ikut bergabung di ruang makan yang merangkap ruang televisi. Naruto menjauh dari pantri dan meletakkan secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih menguar di meja. Menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan soal cuaca hari ini.

"Pagi Dobe." Sasuke menuruni tangga, melihat Naruto yang tengah meletakkan kopi, pria dengan celemek hitam itu berbalik padanya dengan sebuah senyuman sehangat mentari.

"Makanlah Sasuke." ajak Naruto, dirinya melepaskan apron dan menggantungnya di dekat kulkas. Saat kembali Sasuke sudah duduk sambil menyeruput kopi.

Naruto dan Sasuke makan dalam keheningan, hanya suara sumpit yang beradu dan suara televisi yang menemani mereka.

"Kau tidak mengajar hari ini?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, berlalu menuju bak cuci piring, meletakkan mangkuk dan gelasnya.

"Tidak, sedang libur." Balas Naruto yang masih menikmati sarapan paginya. "Aku ada kencan dengan Hinata hari ini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kembali duduk di sisi Naruto, mengambil remot dan memindahkan saluran televisi ke berita kriminal.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Kau cemburu?" Naruto terkekeh, memalingkan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke yang merona. "Pergi ke bioskop, makan siang, pergi ke taman hiburan, lalu makan malam di apartemen Hinata." Naruto tampak antusias.

"Kau pernah melakukannya? Dengan Hinata..."

Naruto langsung menyemburkan nasi yang tadi tengah dikunyahnya. Dia terbatuk dan langsung meneguk kopi miliknya rakus. Naruto masih terbatuk tapi Sasuke tampak tak peduli.

"S-sex maksudmu?" Naruto berseru, tak percaya akan apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sedangkan si dalang ini semua hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Ya-ya... kami pernah berciuman, tapi untuk sex... entah aku tidak tega, Hinata terlalu polos dan baik..."

Naruto menerawang, membayangkan betapa polos dan baiknya Hinata. Gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya semenjak kecil. Tak tega bila harus merenggut kesucian Hinata. Bagaimana pun, Naruto sangat tahu bahwa terlalu beresiko. Hinata seharusnya bersama pria normal yang mencintainya. Bukan orang sakit seperti Naruto yang hanya menganggap gadis itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau dengan Sakura... kalian akan menikah bukan?" Naruto penasaran, karena bagaimanapun tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa selama Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal di atap yang sama.

"Ya, aku melakukannya, aku meniduri Sakura dan memuaskannya." ucap Sasuke datar, menghantarkan kejutan listrik beribu volt ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tercenung, memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, _safir_ miliknya memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Be-begitu ya?" Suasananya terasa mencekik, seolah udara untuk Naruto bernafas hilang begitu saja. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak menarik, hanya dia yang menikmatinya." Sasuke balik memandang Naruto. "Aku melakukannya di bawah kendali alkohol Dobe."

"A-apa Sakura hamil? Itukah alasan kalian menikah tiba-tiba?" Naruto terlalu terkejut dan kecewa.

Apa Sasuke berniat akan terus menyembunyikan ini semua darinya?

"JAWAB SASUKE!" Naruto menatap Sasuke nyalang, meletakkan mangkuknya dengan kasar di meja. "KITA SELALU BERMAIN AMAN SASUKE! KITA SELALU MEMAKAI KONDOM SUPAYA TERHINDAR DARI HIV! TAPI KAU SEMBRONO PADA SAKURA?!"

Teriakan Naruto begitu keras hingga rasanya bisa membuat telinga Sasuke berdarah.

"Tenanglah Dobe!" Kali ini Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, dituduh seperti itu membuatnya sakit hati. "Sakura tidak hamil!" Sasuke meremas bahu Naruto, berharap si blonde bisa lebih tenang dengan segala pikiran buruk yang mempir di otaknya.

"Ma-maaf..." Naruto merasa bersalah, membuatnya merasa tidak enak karena sudah berteriak sekeras itu pada Sasuke, dan menuduh pria itu.

"Kau semarah ini?" Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Dan kau masih memintaku menikahi Sakura? Suatu hari dia harus mengandung anakku Dobe. Bisa kau menerimanya?"

Naruto terdiam, ia tahu bahwa bagaimanapun Uchiha membutuhkan pewaris, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terima. Rasa cemburu ini seperti cambuk yang terus menyakiti dirinya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang cemburu, bagaimana denganku? Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu padamu dan Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk, memahami maksud Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kita sebaiknya putus saja?" suara Naruto lirih, mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sasuke yang tengah berbicara serius padanya. Safir itu lebih memilih memandangi sebuah remot televisi yang tergeletak di meja. Seolah itulah hal paling menarik di Dunia.

"Tidak bisakah ini berlanjut meski kau ataupun aku sudah menikah?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dan menyakiti pasangan kita? Itu sangat egois Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu Dobe."

Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke, wajah yang biasanya stoic itu kini terlihat terluka.

"Bagaimana bila akhirnya kita sembuh dengan jalan ini Sasuke? Kita belum pernah mencoba..."

Sasuke berdecih. "Sebaiknya aku pergi kerja sekarang!" Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat menuju kamar untuk bersiap.

Tak lama Sasuke muncul dengan tampilan rapi, dan Naruto masih duduk di sana sambil menunduk.

"Aku berangkat Dobe." Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto cepat, tak membiarkan Naruto protes dan mengomel, Sasuke segera pergi dari apartemen Naruto.

Sedangkan di sana, Naruto masih mematung sambil memegangi pipinya yang tadi dikecup Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme..."

 **TBC**

 **Mind to**

 **RnR?**

 **Ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang pastinya beresiko memiliki Hatters dengan embel2 yang buruk, tak apalah. Saya kan hanya menuangkan ide dan fantasi liar saja... Saya akan tetap menulis meski dengan tekanan seperti itu... Bukankah semakin menegangkan? Seru kan? hehe... dan well...**

 **To Hatters. .. Cerita ini berunsur Shounen Ai, Dewasa, dan vulgar. Saya di sini hanya menuangkan ide saya saja... Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan pergi. Saya sudah memperingatkan sejak awal, jika kamu masih berkeras silahkan nikmati satu dosa yang kamu lakukan... bye...**

 **Sedangkan untuk penikmat cerita ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih... sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya... #kiss**

 **Kunjungi akun Wattpad-ku di Author_Sinner**


End file.
